That Awkward Moment
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Free Writing. It sucks but if you review plz be nice. Rated for...well the awkward part.


**Okay this is kinda short but inspiration is weird like that. **

How they got in these predicaments, neither of them knew for certain. They had been in the middle of a fight when a shot of rope hit them binding them together face to face. Her blue eyes were wide in a surprise matching his green ones.

"Hang on," she said a moment later, "I'm gonna try and get outta this."

"Why don't you just phase out?" he asked.

"I can't. My powers have been momentarily wiped from me. I should get them back in a while but until then I am going to have to slip out as best as I can using my flexibility," she said, starting to struggle against the ropes. He groaned inaudibly as Ultimate Girl's body writhed against his in her attempt to get free.

"T-Trina! You are going to have to stop!" he finally shouted.

"Why? What's wrong? Am I hurting you Brainy?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Kinda," he said, his hands bunching in her suit at her waist and pulling her toward his growing problem. Her face flushed bright red, and her eyes widened even more.

"O-oh," she stuttered. "Yeah I consider that cause to stop."

Silence fell over them as the fight had traveled on without them. They were so close that their breath ghosted warmly over each other's lips in an almost sensual way. Her eyes were darting trying to keep up with his own emerald orbs.

In her eyes Brainiac 5 saw all the worlds she had seen, all the worlds she was a part of, body and soul. They had visited a few while they had been away from the Legion while Brainy tried to figure out his human emotions. But nowhere near as many as he saw in her eyes. The star systems, the planets, the people, everything swirled together in her sapphire blue eyes.

Her eyes were focused on his as well, in his eyes were all the things he knew. All twelve levels of his brilliance glinting in his emerald pools. It was beautiful to her, she was suddenly so very close to him. She pressed her forehead against his chest breathing in his scent.

"Trina?" he muttered.

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling you," she said simply as if it were an everyday thing.

"Um…why?"

"You smell good and it's not like I can do much else."

He pressed his nose into her hair, "True."

She looked up at him, their eyes lidded and their breaths heavy.

"Q-Querl?"

"Trina…" he breathed before taking her lips in his. She groaned kissing him back, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips on hers.

Before long the kiss got forceful, hot, and fierce. Brainy had to pull back.

"Wow," he gasped.

"Bet that didn't help at all," she said her own breath heaving.

"Not my problem but definitely my moral," he heaved.

Ultimate girl flushed and smiled, "Glad to help where I could." He sucked in a breath trying to regain composure.

"So if neither of us can move, what do you propose we do until the guys come back?" Ultimate girl asked looking up in the general direction the others had ran.

"I have absolutely no idea," he gulped, focusing on trying to get rid of his little problem.

"I can honestly say that is a first," she replied.

"Yeah," he chuckled in response.

They were sitting there silently trying to think of something unaware that they were being instinctively drawn closer and closer together. Her lips grazed over his and this time he swooped forward capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss.

At first she was cautious, wary of his slowly softening problem against her thigh, but his lips were so hot and she did want his kisses. Especially as it was such a rare occurrence because of his focus on his inventions.

His lips ran down her neck, "Querl, please. D-Don't we need to wait until later for this?"

"Yes. You are correct, forgive me," he said pulling back and leaving her a puddley mess.

"I-I just thought that would be REALLY awkward to explain to everyone," she said with a gasping gulp, "Even more awkward than…yeah."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Hey, guys I found them!" Chameleon Boy's voice called to the others. Ultimate Girl looked up toward their friends.

"Took you long enough!" Ultimate Girl shouted toward them. Cham seemed to be fighting laughter as did the other Legionnaires present.

"Okay. I'll bite what the hell is so funny?" she said tossing her hair out of her eyes, unfortunately the way it constantly wove in the wind made it swoop back into her eyes.

"You two look like a couple of love birds laying there like that," Cham said.

"You guys comfortable?" Timber Wolf asked jokingly.

"Just get us out of this mess," Ultimate Girl growled looking up at the rest of their friends. They laughed but obliged with the peeved princess' request.

When she was finally free she popped her shoulders before hauling off and hitting all the laughing boys as hard as she could and gave them all a lethal glare. They suppressed snickers but couldn't hide their grinning faces.

"Did you bozos get them or are you waiting for a girl and a genius to show you how it's done?"

At this they shifted a bit uncomfortably knowing that technically she could beat all of them in a fair fight.

"We took care of it," Cosmic Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ultimate Girl smirked and walked back to the ship.

The remaining Legionnaires glanced in Brainiac 5's direction. The Coluan shrugged and followed her to the ship leaving the Legionnaires to ponder what was going on.

"So you think anything happen between those two?" Chameleon Boy asked, glancing to Timber Wolf.

"Oh you know it did."

**Hehehe I am so mean. I love how this came out. :D**


End file.
